


Do I owe you or do you owe me?

by a_story_for_two (p_chanyeolxoxo)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Non-human Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_chanyeolxoxo/pseuds/a_story_for_two
Summary: Hanzo decided enough was enough and snuck into the Overwatch base and caught all of the agents, including his cyborg brother Genji. It’s about time the air is cleared.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do I owe you or do you owe me?

How capable must one person be in order to sneak into a fully secured overwatch base and take control of it before any residents could react?

Sitting on the stool with an apple in his hand, Hanzo glanced at the tied up agents. None of them were seriously hurt, maybe roughed up a bit when they resisted, but otherwise unhurt and whole. Why is a simple rope enough to keep them tied up? No one could answer when struggling only makes the ropes tighten.

Genji had been positioned in the forefront, how simple ropes kept him in place was a mystery. Even as his vents open to release the steam of his obvious attempt to break free. It surprises him when the ropes actually tighten enough to dent his cyborg body.

Hanzo got to his feet and walked over. He removed the faceplate and revealed Genji’s scarred face, looking his age. A stark contrast to Hanzo who appeared as if he hadn’t aged a day over twenty.

“I haven’t aged since 15, but you obviously never noticed,” he said, answering the question in his younger brother’s eyes.

He stood up and looked down at Genji, tied up in ropes on his knees. “You never notice anything that doesn’t involve yourself.” The words were bitter and there was an accusing tone.

It was a good thing he had gagged all of them so as to not upset himself and accidentally kill them. None of them hide the anger and hatred in their eyes, it made him chuckle. Overwatch was an organization, filled with agents and specialists and yet, they were so easily swayed and prone to bias.

“It must’ve been what, ten years worth of tales of how bad a big brother I am?” He says, pulling the stool over and sitting down. Taking a bite of the apple, he looks at Genji.

A tale of two brothers, one raised to be the heir and the other free to do as he wished. 

There was only the sound of chewing and the steam. Hanzo finished his apple and moved toward the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinets and drawers to locate what he needs. Then he opens the fridge to grab some ingredients.

The island counter had been cleared and turned into a cooking station. A portable stove and grill were set up on the side. He smiled at his younger brother while holding a knife in his hand.

“Genji, you used to love eating grilled sliced meat and braised ribs. You requested it weekly, along with pomegranate juice.” He smiles wide and slices his wrist open over a tall glass. The blood fills the tall glass and he picks it up and walks over to his brother.

There was horror in the others’ eyes, but Genji was quiet and his eyes focused on the glass. He placed a straw into the glass and brought it in front of his brother.

“Have a drink, it’s fresh this time. Usually it would be chilled and bottled, ready for you in the fridge,” his words cut like a knife. The smile disappears from his face and he turns the glass upside down and pours it out onto the floor in front.

The glass shatters in his hand, cutting into his palm and more blood drops onto the floor. With his other hand, using the knife, Hanzo begins cutting the flesh of his bleeding hand.

The sound of chopping fills the room with the heavy scent of blood in the air mixed with the scent of garlic, onions, and cooking oil.

He’s cooking for the first time. Hanzo had seen enough of it that it’s practically ingrained in his brain. He scoops the chopped fingers into the smaller pot and throws some ingredients in before covering it with a lid.

Every now and then he would look at Genji as he works to debone his arm. An hour passed and there’s a scent of food in the air. Hanzo’s arm had regenerated, flesh and bones. He uses his newly regenerated arm to carry the pot over to the awaiting crowd. 

Staring straight at Genji, he asks, “would you like a bowl?” While ladling out a portion and holding it out toward him. “There’s enough for seconds, and if you want more, I will make more,” he says.

There’s recognition in Genji’s eyes. Those were the words the cook would always say when presenting the meal to him.

“Why don’t you eat?” Hanzo asked, not expecting an answer, he continued. “You used to eat seconds, thirds, and sometimes ask for another pot.” The bowl clatters on the floor and the hot soup spilled all over as the cooked fingers were on the floor.

More silence follows. It’s only ever silence that follows.

“You never questioned where I was. You only ever cared about yourself, Genji.” Hanzo said, shaking his head like he was disappointed. 

Expectations breeds disappointment and he’s quite done expecting anything from anyone.

Angela, the doctor that put his younger brother back together. He turns to look at her before preparing another bowl of soup and bringing it toward her. Those around begin to struggle once again and the ropes tighten. Genji was frantic, he was struggling so much that the ropes tightened enough to crack his body.

“You’re the doctor that put him back together. I thank you, by offering you this bowl of soup. It’s one of his favorite recipes,” he says, unlike when he was speaking to Genji, there was actual emotion and intent in his interaction with Angela.

He ripped the tape off her mouth and before she could even react, grabbed her jaw and forced it open and brought the bowl to her lips.

“Drink.” He ordered. “It’s what you deserve,” he adds. The soup was hot and burned. She tried to struggle but it was pointless as Hanzo did not let go. He even picked out a cooked finger and force fed her. Once he was satisfied, he got up just in time for her to vomit.

Ignoring the mess behind him, Hanzo moved a table to the front of the group and set the electric grill on top and sat down with a knife in his hand.

Slice by slice, thin pieces of meat were placed on the grill. There was blood all over the place, but he didn’t mind at all.

“Genji, you used to eat with Father all the time. I was there once or twice, until you complained that the meat was different.” He said, leaning back and watching the meat cook on the grill.

“I stopped joining the two of you shortly after. Not once did you look for me,” he sighs and uses the tongs to move the cooked meat over to a plate.

“Braised liver, kidney soup, stuffed heart, stirred brains, barbecue ribs, and so much more.” Each word was a strike into the minds of everyone present. He grabbed the plate and walked over to the group. One by one he removes the tape over the mouths and force feeds them a piece.

“Since you all saved and stood by him, you should enjoy the same foods he enjoys.” All of them struggled except the cowboy, who looked resigned with horror. At first he struggled quite a bit, but as time went on, he ceased struggling.

A full course meal.

Hanzo cooked a full course meal, complete with blood pudding for dessert. Everyone was forced to eat, everyone except Genji.

At the end of the meal, Hanzo sat on a chair in front of the group and asked Genji a single question.

“Do I owe you or do you owe me?” He truly wanted to know.

It started when he was 7 and Genji was 5.

It ended when he took back what was taken from him as he cut his brother down.

It came back ten years later, because he’s ‘forgiven’ when there was nothing he did that called for it.

It was then that he realized Hanzo got closure for everyone else that ate parts of him, but he had not gotten true closure from Genji who was still alive.

All those that ate him were dead. All except one.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative take on the Shimada brothers.
> 
> There was one thing he didn’t take back from Genji, did he do it on purpose?
> 
> Also, I was just tired of everyone in Overwatch looking at Hanzo like it’s all his fault but not often look into his side of the story. They only had Genji’s years of anger and vengeance to base it on. Quite unfair so I’ll be unfair back.


End file.
